


总角便相恋

by Toodles_L



Series: 大型施工现场 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 威特尔郡的德拉科·马尔福有一个伟大的理想：他一定要追到西里斯舅舅家的教子，哈利·波特，然后把他关在马尔福庄园的地下室里，天天给他熬波特家祖传的生发药剂！戈德里克山谷的哈利·波特有一个伟大的理想：他一定要拔光教父西里斯的外甥——德拉科·马尔福的头发，然后高价卖给他波特家祖传的生发药剂！让波特家的家产再翻上几番！这是一个关于在没有老伏的平行世界里，两个竹马的相处日常的故事。私设：Sev是德拉科教父





	1. 总角便相恋(序章)

“让我们祝贺！查德理火炮队时隔一个世纪！获得了1978年魁地奇联盟冠军！”  
“这都要感谢我们的新找球手！詹姆斯·波特！他从来没有令我们失望！！”赛后，查德理火炮队队长对着记者的采访克制不住自己内心的激动之情。

“现在！让我们祝贺！查德理火炮队蝉联1979年魁地奇联盟冠军！！”  
“感谢我们的找球手！詹姆斯·波特！他是我们的救星！！他拯救了查德理火炮队！”

“莉莉！你愿意嫁给我吗？”詹姆斯单膝跪在地上，掏出戒指，满脸通红地问莉莉。  
莉莉将他刚刚送给她的金色飞贼从左手换到右手，“要不，等你拿了第三个冠军，我们.......”  
詹姆斯着急了，他以为莉莉真的要拒绝他的求婚，他赶紧站起来。但待他看清莉莉眼中的笑意，他明白了。  
他抓住莉莉的左手，将戒指套了上去。“莉莉·波特！你逃不掉了！”他抱起莉莉，一起坐上他的光轮1700，绕着球场飞了一周，大声喊着“我们结婚啦！”。  
围观的西里斯羡慕地看着好友。他悄悄伸出手，想要趁着人群拥挤，吃一把西弗勒斯的豆腐。  
“你要是再把手伸过来，我保证你再也拿不回去！”西弗恶狠狠地用魔杖打了西里斯的手背一下。  
“我只是想保护你！你看这里人这么多，万一挤着你就不好了！西弗你看，你旁边那个人贼眉鼠眼的，一看就不是什么好人，你赶紧到我这儿来，让英勇的大脚板来保护你！”西里斯还在试图将西弗揽过来。  
西弗抬手给了西里斯一个蜇人咒，西里斯手上立刻出现了一条红色的鞭痕。  
“哇唔！西弗你好狠，你竟然真的！”西里斯看着手上的痕迹看着西弗。  
“如果布莱克先生没事了，那我就先走了。”西弗看着西里斯手上的的痕迹心疼了一下，这个笨蛋，怎么不知道躲开！

“西弗！西弗！”西里斯跑向远方的西弗，“西弗，詹姆的婚礼就在一个月后....”  
“我知道了，我会去的。”  
“不，我想说，我们一起去吧！”西里斯亮晶晶的狗狗眼看着西弗，充满期待。  
他明明知道我对他这幅样子没有任何拒绝能力！  
“......我知道了，你别那样看着我了，真的很傻。”  
“好！那我到时候去接你！晚安！”西里斯低头在西弗唇上偷了一个吻。  
西弗没想到他还是贼心不死。但是那柔软的触感真的很好，就算吻过多次他还是觉得下一次感觉会更好。  
神使鬼差地，西弗按住西里斯，加深了这个吻。  
“晚安。”吻毕，西弗趁着夜色和头发挡住了自己发红发烫的脸，迅速幻影移形逃走了。  
西里斯摸了摸自己的嘴唇，今天没吃亏呀！

卢平觉得自己很无辜。他只是跟着好友们过来看另一个好友——詹姆的比赛，不知为何就被喂了一嘴狗粮。喂狗粮就算，西里斯抄了他七年作业，蹭了他七年的巧克力，借了他七年笔记，就因为离他的西弗近了一点，他就变成了一个贼眉鼠眼的陌生人？  
我也想谈恋爱，卢平看着天上划过的流星——查德理火炮队粉丝们的杰作——虔诚地许愿。  
与此同时，一个麻瓜小区里，一个六岁的小姑娘看着天上划过的流星——梅林啊，赐给我一个男朋友吧！  
“尼法朵拉！进来吃布丁，今天有你最喜欢的焦糖布丁！”安多米达看着屋外虔诚许愿的女儿，也不知道许了什么愿望呢。

 

“怀孕了！莉莉怀孕了！！莱姆斯！！西里斯！！莉莉怀孕了！！我要当爸爸啦！！！”在戈德里克山谷的一幢二层小楼里，詹姆兴奋地拥抱着每个人。  
轮到西弗的时候，他被西里斯的目光锁定，詹姆颤颤巍巍地伸出手，余光瞟着西里斯。西弗倒是没有让他为难，大大方方地握住了他的手，甚至拥抱了詹姆一下。“恭喜。”他说，“你以后要对莉莉更好一些，她现在是两个人了。”詹姆一脸痴呆，西弗抱了我，西里斯不会打死我吧！梅林的内裤啊！！我还没有见到我的儿子就要英年早逝了吗！！接着，詹姆用这辈子最快的速度跑到西里斯身边，狠狠地拥抱了他。  
“别说话，西里斯，感受来自西弗的拥抱！这是我唯一能为你做的了！”  
西里斯握紧的拳头缓缓松开，他大力地抱住詹姆，感受这个来自西弗的间接拥抱。  
“你别说，詹姆，我好像闻到了西弗身上的草药芳香！”  
詹姆突然生气，他掐住西里斯的脖子。“不准呼吸！那是莉莉今天早上抱我留下的草药香！！你的西弗今天身上什么味道都没有！！给我停止呼吸！！！给我还回来！！”  
卢平冷静地坐了下来，从口袋里掏出一块巧克力，左耳听着两位老友的掐架，算着谁比较吃亏——“你抱了西弗！我什么都没有说！你竟然还要掐我！！我才是受害者！！”“你吸走了莉莉留给我的香味！！你给我吐出来！！西弗又不是我主动抱的！！明明是我比较吃亏！！”——右耳听着两位闺蜜关于怀孕的悄悄话——“我待会给你一个魔药药方，安胎的，你记得让波特熬给你喝，算了，他熬不好，还是我来吧，”“不用啦，西弗，我可以的。我今天早上还刚刚熬了两锅波特家祖传生发魔药呢！我没事的！”  
吧唧吧唧，巧克力真好吃。所以我什么时候才能有对象。吧唧吧唧，真好吃。


	2. 总角便相恋（1）

1980.6.5  
卢修斯在卧室外面焦急不安地走来走去——他从来没有听过纳西莎这么痛苦的叫喊声——而他却无能为力。他原想着让西弗熬些止疼魔药，但是纳西莎为了德拉科——如果是个男孩的话——坚决不肯喝，她想要用自己的力量把孩子生下来。  
“啊——”  
不知道这是纳西莎第几次的尖叫了。这一次她听起来格外痛苦，因为纳西莎已经忍不住开始喊着卢修斯的名字了。  
“西茜！西茜！我在！你别害怕！如果真的......”  
卢修斯刚想劝西茜喝一些止疼魔药，就听见卧室里传来了婴儿的啼哭声——不愧是马尔福的孩子，这啼哭声都这么响亮。卢修斯赶忙冲了进去，马尔福家专属的治疗师捧着一个小小婴儿走到他面前：“马尔福先生，纳西莎夫人给您生了一个小少爷！”  
“德拉科！”卢修斯接过自己的儿子，轻轻慢慢地走向纳西莎，“西茜，你看这是我们的德拉科，我们的小龙。”  
纳西莎生完孩子筋疲力尽，她靠在枕头上，看了一眼襁褓里的德拉科，又看了一眼卢修斯，犹豫了一会：“卢修斯，我们要不给德拉科找一个童养媳吧，你看他长的这么丑，以后没有小姐愿意嫁给他可怎么办。”  
卢修斯低头看了看怀里的德拉科，一张红色小脸皱皱巴巴，五官缩在一起，头上几撮稀疏的毛发，的确是看不出来哪里继承了布莱克和马尔福的优质外貌。  
“等他长大就好了，你要相信我们，西茜。德拉科一定会很英俊的。”卢修斯安慰着自己的夫人，心里头却在盘算有没有适龄的小姐可以做童养媳。

 

1980.7.31  
“你们都是干什么吃的！没听见莉莉在里面叫得那么痛苦吗！！你们快想想办法啊！”詹姆在自家魔药公司的病房外听着莉莉在里头的叫声，拿着魔杖威胁着公司里的治疗师们。今天早上他刚刚结束训练就得知莉莉在自家公司熬魔药时羊水破了，正待在产房待产。  
“冷静点！詹姆！莉莉说过了她想用麻瓜的方式生下孩子！她不想喝什么魔药！”卢平拦下了詹姆，回头瞪了一眼看热闹不嫌事大的西弗和帮着詹姆威胁治疗师的西里斯。  
“可是莉莉叫得那么痛苦！！她从来没有——”  
“生过孩子，詹姆，这就是母爱的伟大之处啊。”西弗看了一眼莱姆斯的眼神，不得不出来劝住想要往产房里冲的詹姆。  
“还有你，没事不要瞎掺和！”西弗抬手狠狠地敲了西里斯后脑勺一下。  
“嘿，这可不公平！西弗！我只是想帮忙——”  
“我假设，布莱克先生想说的是捣乱？”西弗斜睨了西里斯一眼，自家男人想什么他还不清楚吗？  
“你是生气了吗？西弗？放心，以后你生孩子——”  
西弗觉得自己的锁舌封喉是运用得越来越熟练了——感谢西里斯的无偿帮助。  
此时我们的詹姆正扒着门缝，想要努力看清产房里发生的一切。  
“啊——詹姆！”莉莉控制不住，声音染上了严重的哭腔。  
“我来了！莉莉！我来了！你别害怕！哪个治疗师想害你？”詹姆用脚拼命地踹着门，见一个人力气有些难踹开，他回头还向西里斯招了招手。  
西里斯立刻冲了上去帮忙踹门。西弗竟然没有拦我！说明他也希望我在他生孩子的时候踹门去救他！西里斯心里美滋滋。  
“他们应该知道自己是个巫师吧？”莱姆斯看着两个朋友，思考要不要提醒他们有一个咒语叫做阿拉霍洞开。  
“哼，愚蠢的格莱芬多！”  
产房里传来一声婴儿的啼哭声。  
西弗看不下去，帮着用了一个阿拉霍洞开。带着三人走了进去。  
“这这这....”詹姆看着莉莉怀中皱皱巴巴的婴儿，第一反应就是揪住治疗师的领子，拿魔杖直戳人家脑门。  
“说！你们是不是用了什么黑魔法！不然我可爱的儿子怎么会长成这样！”西里斯配合地拿着魔杖戳这治疗师的后脑勺。  
“就是！我的教子怎么会长成这个鬼样子！你不给我们一个说法别想离开！”  
“请别再卖弄你们的愚蠢了。所有的婴儿，所有！生下来都是皱巴巴的！想要当一个合格的教父和父亲，你们起码得有一些常识！我看莱姆斯就比你们冷静得多！”西弗回头，只来得及看到了匆忙收回魔杖的心虚狼人。  
“无知！”

“好啦，西弗，他们三个大男人当然比不上你这个魔药大师的知识储备啦！你就别教训他们啦！”莉莉看着三个高大威猛的男人再西弗面前却像几个小孩似的听话——尽管这种缠场面已经看了好几年，但是莉莉还是觉得很好玩！  
“对了，詹姆，我们还没有给儿子取名字呢！”  
“我想好了，哈利。你觉得怎么样？”  
“好呀，那这就是我们的哈利·波特啦！”  
西里斯激动地抱住了西弗，“我们有儿子了！西弗！我们儿子叫哈利！”  
“那是你的教子，与我无关。”  
“嗨呀，西弗你在客气什么！我的教子不也得叫你一声教母嘛，那可不就是......”  
混血王子从来没有像这样庆幸过自己发明了锁舌封喉。


	3. 总角便相恋（2）

要知道，波特夫妇都是大忙人，一个忙着参加魁地奇训练，为队伍再次斩获联盟冠军；另外一个忙着熬生发剂卖给以马尔福家族为代表的发际线高危人群。因此，哈利的一天通常是跟着教父和西弗一起过的，早上先是被莉莉或者詹姆用飞路网把哈利扔到西里斯他们的卧室的床上（有时候会发生一些意外，比如有一次哈利被扔到西里斯背上，西里斯身下是红着眼角红着脸嘴唇微肿脖子上有好多红色痕迹的西弗），然后跟着教父和西弗度过美好的一天，等着詹姆或者莉莉下班来蜘蛛尾巷接他回波特庄园——哈利出生没多久，老波特夫妇就去世了，詹姆和莉莉为了不让老宅荒废便搬了回去，在戈德里克山谷的小楼则会让小精灵定时打扫，确保干净。  
哈利很喜欢西弗，当然，他也喜欢西里斯。只是，西弗和莉莉都是魔药爱好者，每天有至少八个小时会呆在房间里熬魔药，身上都带着一股淡淡的草药香气，哈利很喜欢这个味道，有一点点像薄荷，但是又比薄荷苦涩一点点。  
哈利不愧是詹姆的儿子，从小就有高超的魁地奇天赋，在他周岁的时候，西里斯和西弗送了他一把婴儿用的飞天扫帚，哈利骑着扫帚满屋子乱飞，一直试图撞碎佩妮姨妈送的那只丑丑的花瓶。而回到波特庄园后，那个标准的魁地奇球场更是让他兴奋了整整三天！在撞碎了庄园里几乎所有的瓷器，撞歪了房间里所有祖先的画像之后，詹姆终于下令，在哈利七岁之前都不能再在家里骑扫帚了——别人家也不行。  
被“禁赛”的三岁小哈利在餐桌上用他的银质小调羹“铛铛铛”地敲着盘子以示抗议，却被莉莉一个眼神治得服服帖帖。  
然而，哈利的兴趣最终被魔药吸引了过去。他每天趴在西里斯的膝头看着客厅另一头的西弗指着草药画报上各种各样的草药，给他认真讲解名称和作用。  
西里斯一直试图抗议，他对于西弗这一副教授样的兴趣可不是在现在！“西弗，哈利只是个孩子，他不感兴趣的，我们不如骑着我的飞天摩托去......”  
“嘘！西里斯！西弗在讲重点，你不要打扰我们啦！”哈利回头，小肉手捂住西里斯的嘴巴，严肃地看着自己的教父。  
“是啊，布莱克先生既然对无趣又无用的草药不感兴趣，不如放下哈利，一个人去骑车兜风吧。我们，恕不奉陪。”西弗嘴角微微上扬，不知道是因为西里斯的吃瘪还是因为哈利的认真学习。说起来，他刚开始本来是不待见自己好友莉莉和波特的孩子的，但是谁想到哈利不仅继承了波特的魁地奇天赋，更是继承了莉莉在魔药上的悟性，辨认草药的速度和本领涨的飞快，学习认真，常常能举一反三。西弗不得不承认，他很喜欢这样的小崽子，哪怕是一个波特。  
“哈利，过来，我们去后院看看我们昨天种的鼠尾草有没有种活。”西弗抱起哈利向后院走去。和西里斯种什么什么就活不了的情况不一样，哈利在栽种上的天赋也不弱，而且他很有耐心，会把草药照料得很仔细。  
“不是，我们不去了还不行吗？别丢下我一个人呀！西弗！哈利！”西里斯跳起来，小心地避开西弗堆在地上的书籍，向后院跑去。

 

“.....所以，他们是想要请你们一起过去，明天一起过个万圣节，德拉科和哈利差不多大，要是相处得来还能多一个玩伴。”西里斯和西弗看着沙发对面的波特夫妇说出来了马尔福家的邀请。  
“我倒是没有意见，就看哈利愿不愿意找一个玩伴啦。”莉莉靠在詹姆的肩膀上，让詹姆揉着自己熬了一天生发剂的右手。  
“莉莉没意见我也没意见。德拉科不是西弗你的教子吗？既然西弗你也没有拒绝，说明你也支持两个孩子一起玩嘛，那就说明小马尔福也一定是个好孩子。而且，我相信马尔福家的小孩一定很懂礼仪，说不定能掰一掰哈利的顽皮的性子。挺好的。”詹姆专心揉着妻子酸痛的右手，左右儿子不会出什么事，去就去一趟咯。  
“好，那我去回一下卢修斯和西茜。”西弗起身，走到书房写回信。西里斯站起身，不打算打扰好友和他妻子的二人世界。

“....放手，我在写信。”西弗拍了拍自家男朋友环在自己腰上的手，不愧是大脚板，真的粘人。  
西里斯置若罔闻，他吻着西弗的后颈，双手不安分地探进衬衫。“斯内普教授，你说，我要怎么样才能让你脸红？”  
西弗无视了西里斯的调戏，再一次拒绝了西里斯的师生游戏。“请不要侮辱教授这个词，我是一个正经的霍格沃茨魔药教授，不是红灯区里那些试图勾引学生的无良教授！”西弗烫上火漆，将信件绑在猫头鹰爪子上。  
他转身看着委屈的西里斯，叹了一口气，“多大的人了？你能不能成熟一点？不要动不动就学哈利眼泪汪汪？你已经二十四岁了！不是四岁！”和西里斯同居以来，西弗脾气变了不少，不再阴阳怪气地冷嘲热讽，他开起了直白嘲讽这个技能。  
西里斯觉得自己的脸皮已经越来越厚了，他可以听着西弗的嘲讽面不改色地继续卖萌耍宝装委屈。  
西弗揉了揉眉头，所以说，这个人有没有阿尼玛格斯到底有什么区别？他本身就是一只人形大狗子啊！！  
“明晚，明晚陪你。”西弗把额头抵在西里斯肩膀上。算了算了，就一次，就当是万圣节额外节目了。  
西里斯恢复了平常元气满分的状态。他吧唧在西弗脸上亲了一下，刚想继续有所行动，就听见了门被推开的声音。  
“西，西弗，西里斯，我要回家啦！我们明天在马尔福庄园见哦。”哈利被詹姆抱着，他刚刚睡醒，眼睛都还没完全睁开，他揉着眼睛，打着哈欠，与教父和西弗告别。  
波特夫妇看着明显被打扰了的“你们很过分怎么可以打扰我和西弗的二人世界”的恼怒的西里斯和“真开心你们过来阻止了正想在书房干些什么的西里斯”的西弗，约好明天在马尔福庄园见后飞快地逃回波特庄园了。


	4. 总角便相恋（3）

“久仰大名，波特先生。晚上好。波特夫人。”卢修斯和纳西莎站在门口，招呼着刚到的波特夫妇。  
“哦，不用这么客气，卢修斯，纳西莎，叫我们詹姆和莉莉就好了。”  
莉莉最近在沉迷童话故事，尤其是女作家博蒙改写的《美女与野兽》，她为书中贝儿和野兽的爱感动不已，这一次她强烈要求和詹姆打扮成贝儿和野兽的形象。  
卢修斯看着自己喜欢的找球手穿着毛茸茸的野兽服，搂着穿着华丽舞裙的夫人笑得一脸宠溺，全然没有在球场上的刚毅勇猛，他不自然地抽了抽嘴角。看到哈利的装扮后，面色更是阴沉了一些：看看别人家的儿子多崇拜自己的父亲！再想想自家的幼稚鬼…..  
“你好呀，哈利，你今天扮演的是谁啊？”纳西莎看着身穿红橙魁地奇队服，骑着被施了漂浮咒的玩具扫把的哈利，弯下腰，满脸笑容地打量着堂弟的教子。  
“波特！詹姆斯•波特！”哈利从小就崇拜自己的父亲，他觉得魁地奇找球手是这个世界上最酷的职业了！他最喜欢坐在莉莉的怀里看着詹姆在魁地奇球场上飞驰，追逐着金色飞贼，潇洒帅气地躲开游走球和鬼飞球，最后成功地抓住金色飞贼，将飞贼递到哈利面前逗他开心。  
今年的万圣节詹姆终于答应可以让哈利装扮成他，并给了他一把伪装成光轮1700的小扫帚-----由小精灵全程掌控，他们会确保哈利的安全，詹姆可还没忘记哈利是个能撞碎波特庄园所有瓷器，能撞歪波特家族所有祖先画像的小捣蛋鬼。  
“哎呀哎呀，你可真是可爱！”纳西莎揉揉哈利的小脑袋，“不像我家德拉科，他爸爸费尽千辛万苦，威逼利诱各种手段都用上了，也没让德拉科答应扮成一个小卢修斯。”纳西莎直起腰，笑着看了一眼旁边强装镇定的卢修斯。  
“那德拉科扮成什么了呀？”哈利早就听说了教父的侄子，西弗的教子是马尔福家的小少爷，德拉科•马尔福，只比他大了五十多天，这次来马尔福家参加万圣节派对也是因为两家家长想要给自家孩子找个玩伴。  
“咦，这个呀，小哈利要自己去看哦！不过，我可以给你一点提示，”纳西莎凑到哈利耳边轻声说，“除了你，全场最可爱的就是德拉科啦！”  
“真的吗！那哈利就去找德拉科玩啦！”哈利向马尔福夫妇告别，以每秒半米的速度飞进了大厅。  
送走了波特一家，卢修斯看着走来的西弗和西里斯，“你们，可真是好兴趣。”  
西弗看了一眼卢修斯，假装没有听懂学长的意思。“你知道，我不喜欢参加这种聚会，我今天已经很努力地扮演了霍格沃茨的教授，你不能这样对待客人，卢修斯。”  
“所以，西里斯，你是？”纳西莎戏谑地看着一身格兰芬多校服的堂弟，啧啧，真有兴致，师生恋。  
“显然易见，西茜，我是一名优秀的格兰芬多学生，这是我的教授，西弗勒斯•斯内普。”西里斯大大方方地搂住西弗的腰，试图偷亲西弗一口。  
“格兰芬多扣五十分，因为布莱克先生对我不尊重。”西弗熟练地拉开西里斯的手，用魔杖敲了敲他的脑门。  
“快点进去，詹姆和莉莉已经在等你们了。”纳西莎把秀恩爱的堂弟推进大厅。

哈利骑着他那根离地半米高，跟走路差不多速度的小扫帚，在大厅里飞来飞去，找着纳西莎所说的全场第二可爱的德拉科。  
“你为什么要骑在扫帚上？”哈利低头，看见了一只穿着连体火龙套装的团子，头上还带着配套的龙角帽子。团子有着金色的头发，蓝灰色的眼睛，五官精致美好。哈利指挥着小精灵降低自己的扫帚高度，可以让自己和小团子平视。  
“因为我爸爸就是骑在扫帚上追飞贼的！他是查德理火炮队的找球手！”哈利骄傲地扬起小脸，詹姆是他永远的骄傲。  
“那可真是厉害！我爸爸就只会坐在顶级包厢看别人打魁地奇，”德拉科失望地垂下眼，“他从来不参与，他说那有失马尔福家的风度。”  
“太遗憾了！魁地奇可好玩啦！有机会的话我们可以一起打一场啊！”  
“好呀！我家后面就有一个魁地奇球场，虽然我们没有用过。”  
“你可以来我家呀！我家也有一个魁地奇球场！我爸爸和西里斯每个周末都会在球场打球！”  
“西里斯？你认识西里斯舅舅？”德拉科好奇地看着面前骑着由小精灵控制的扫帚的男孩。他听说爸爸妈妈想给他找一个玩伴，是西里斯舅舅的教子，明星找球手----也是卢修斯最喜欢的找球手----詹姆斯•波特的儿子，哈利•波特。  
“是呀，他是我的教父。你叫他舅舅，那你就是德拉科咯？”  
“嗯，那你就是哈利吗？”德拉科踮起脚尖看着自己未来的“玩伴”。  
“是呀是呀！我找你好久了，德拉科！你今天装扮的是什么呀？”哈利终于找到了被纳西莎称为全场第二可爱的德拉科。马尔福夫人没有骗我，哈利心想，穿着连体衣的德拉科真的超可爱！  
“是龙！你看出来了吗？是匈牙利树蜂！会喷火的那种哦！”德拉科在哈利面前转了一个圈来展示自己的匈牙利树蜂连体套装。  
“我会喷火，你等着哦，我喷给你看。”德拉科张嘴，呼了一口气。跟在他身后的小精灵多比连忙使了一个火球术，伪装成是德拉科喷的火。  
哈利和他的小精灵波奇看着对面自娱自乐的主仆两人，咽了咽口水。  
德拉科真是天真啊，他不知道这是家养小精灵的魔法吗？哈利心想。  
马尔福家的小精灵真是尽职尽责，除了要照顾小主人，还要负责陪小主人扮演会喷火的龙。波奇心想。  
“哈利哈利，我是不是很厉害？”德拉科得意洋洋，今天他是一只匈牙利树蜂，一只会喷火的小龙！  
“德拉科，那不是你喷的火，那是你的家养小精灵的火球术。小孩子是不会喷火的----就算是万圣节伪装成匈牙利树蜂的小孩子。”哈利•耿直得丝毫没有浪漫细胞的直男小孩•波特说道。波奇在一旁  
疯狂点头：家养小精灵虽然要顺着主人的心意，但是不能让主人误会自己是一条匈牙利小树峰呀！  
“不是！是我喷的火！对不对，多比？”小树峰德拉科回头寻求多比的支持。  
可怜的多比除了点头还能做什么呢？  
德拉科不厌其烦地表演了十一次喷火来证明万圣节的德拉科真的是一只会喷火的小树峰。  
哈利默默地看着德拉科表演完第十一次的喷火表演。我要告诉西里斯，他想，德拉科不是个正常的小孩，他的脑子都被自己变成了匈牙利树蜂这个想法填满了！  
“德拉科，那真的不是你喷的火哦。”哈利爬下扫帚，拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，“你要勇敢地面对现实啊！小孩子是不会喷火的！”  
德拉科委屈巴巴，今晚所有人都在夸他喷火喷得棒，只有哈利一直在拒绝承认德拉科会喷火这件事。  
德拉科不争气地哭了。哈利见状连忙上来安慰，“德拉科德拉科，你别伤心啊，虽然你不会喷火，但是你可以跟我学骑扫帚呀！这才是三岁小孩该做的事！这是西里斯说的！”  
德拉科听见哈利再一次否定了自己会喷火的这件事，哭得更凶了。他气不过，冲着哈利“rua”地大喊一声。多比出于习惯连忙用了一个火球术-----小火球点燃了哈利的呆毛。  
我的呆毛！  
哈利见自己头上燃起了小火苗，哇地一声哭出来。  
德拉科被突然哭泣的哈利吓到了，待他发现自己点燃了哈利呆毛的时候，他赶紧端来一杯水，浇了哈利一头。  
如果我知道哈利是我以后的媳妇的话，我绝对不会拿水浇他！------婚后的德拉科时常被哈利翻出这件事来算旧账，每每被堵得无话可说的时候，德拉科都会悔不当初。  
被浇了一头水的哈利哭得更委屈了，他拿起自己的扫帚，“哐哐哐”地敲着德拉科的头。  
唔，这下就变成了两个小孩在比谁哭得更委屈了。  
闻声赶来的两家家长不明所以，只能抱着自己的儿子好声好气地哄着。

以后再也不来马尔福庄园了，哈利趴在詹姆的肩膀上看着詹姆身后金碧辉煌的庄园想着。  
以后再也不见哈利波特了，德拉科抱着卢修斯脖子，抽噎了几声，看着远去的波特一家心想。


	5. 总角便相恋（4）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SB和SS的师生车  
> 德哈在文末

西弗勒斯从浴缸里跨出来，捞过浴袍披在身上，用快干咒把自己上上下下的水珠全部赶走之后，走出浴室，下楼来到餐厅，桌子上留着一份早饭----不过对西弗勒斯来说这是份午饭----旁边还有一张羊皮纸。西弗勒斯拿起羊皮纸，这是西里斯给他留下的字条，提醒他记得吃饭，不要空着肚子去钻研魔药，他去波特庄园陪哈利打魁地奇----因为昨天在马尔福庄园的万圣舞会上德拉科和哈利算是变相地打了一架，为了安慰哈利受伤的幼小心灵，詹姆破例允许哈利今天可以和他们一起打魁地奇----大约晚饭前回来。

看完纸条的西弗勒斯拉开餐桌旁的一个抽屉，将羊皮纸塞了进去----里面堆满了他们对方的各种留言。匆匆吃完午饭，西弗勒斯钻进自己的魔药室捣鼓起了自己的魔药。

天渐渐黑了下来，西弗勒斯从魔药室出来的时候，时钟刚好敲了六下----该吃晚饭了。走进厨房，简单地做了一些沙拉，看了看时钟上显示的六点半，西弗勒斯放弃了等待西里斯共进晚餐----估计是在莉莉那儿吃了吧----抱着沙拉碗坐在沙发上开始享用晚餐。

 

西里斯从壁炉里出来的时候，八点整最后一声钟响正好结束。

“我以为布莱克先生还记得你答应我要一起吃晚饭？”不知什么时候西弗勒斯换上了他在学校常穿的那身袍子，拿着魔杖，抱着双臂，看着准备悄悄溜进卧室的自家男人。

“咳，哈利邀请我一起尝尝他最爱的浓汤，我就留在詹姆家吃了个晚饭。”西里斯抖了抖袍子上的煤灰，有些心虚地看着西弗勒斯，“忘记差猫头鹰告诉你一声了，抱歉，西弗。”知道自己理亏的西里斯上前抱住西弗勒斯。

“自重。布莱克先生，我是你的教授----我假设你那巨怪脑子还能记住这一点？”西弗勒斯无情地拍开了西里斯伸出来的手，“还有，你的校服呢？因为布莱克先生的特立独行，格兰芬多扣十分。”

西里斯被西弗勒斯突然的教授身份怔住了。他想了好一会儿，终于清楚了这是怎么回事——前几天西弗勒斯答应他在万圣节的时候和他来一次师生扮演，可惜昨天因为安慰德拉科和哈利这两个小崽子，他们原本美好的夜晚毁于一旦。

“既然布莱克先生没有按照规定穿上校服，那么，我想我作为你的魔药教授，可以给你一些惩罚？”

“是的，斯内普教授。我想，麦格教授不会阻止您的惩罚。”西里斯冲着西弗勒斯笑了起来，毫不掩饰地打量着他，眼神里的暗示不能更明显了。

“那你，”西弗勒斯早就百毒不侵，自然地过滤掉西里斯那可以说得上是不怀好意，贪婪的眼神，走到西里斯的面前，手指搭上衬衫上的第一颗扣子，“就不要穿了。”

西里斯的眼神越发露骨起来，他用着因为染上情欲而沙哑的嗓子靠近西弗勒斯的耳朵边，手伸向西弗勒斯的腰带，“好的，斯内普教授。”

“啪----”西弗勒斯用魔杖在西里斯不安分地受伤打了一下，“我可没允许你解下我的腰带，布莱克先生。”

西弗勒斯慢慢地解开扣子，手指在西里斯的皮肤上向下滑去，解开第二颗扣子。等到西里斯所有的扣子都解开后，他的背上已经蒙上了一层薄汗----主动的西弗太诱人了！西里斯只觉得他现在仿佛一只火炉，体内不断冒出的火焰让他想要把西弗压在身下直到他哭着求饶。

抬眼看看西里斯，涨红的脸颊和呼吸声都在向自己表达他的欲望。“答对我的问题，我可以允许你脱下我的衣服，布莱克先生。”

把西里斯按在沙发上坐下，西弗勒斯跪在地上，手指解开西里斯的腰带，“告诉我，复方汤剂的原料是那些？”

西里斯没有想到西弗会提出这么一本正经的问题，他开启了头脑风暴，回想着从前和西弗一起在图书馆学习魔药的日子----“呃，2/3盎司的，嗯，满月时采摘的流液草。”

“接着呢？”西弗褪下西里斯的长裤，先是隔着最后一层布料舔了舔西里斯开始抬头的分身。

西里斯被下身的突然传来的刺激清空了脑子，久久没有说话。

“接着呢？”西弗用牙齿拽下最后的布料，西里斯的高昂的欲望擦着西弗的脸弹了出来。

“呃，1盎司的粗锑。”西里斯咽了一口口水，双手情不自禁地覆上西弗的头。

“继续，别让我再催你说出答案。”西弗抬头拍开西里斯的手，说完话就张嘴含住了西里斯的分身。

自己最爱的人正跪在自己的腿间，吞吐着自己的欲望，西里斯怎么还能冷静下来回答复方汤剂还有多少种原材料？但是看着西弗身上那件扣子扣得严严实实直戳脖子的衬衫，西里斯就觉得碍眼，他得赶快让西弗脱下这件碍事的衣服。

“12只熬了21天的草蛉虫，4只去口器的蚂蟥……”

西弗的舌尖划过柱身，在柱身头部打着圈旋转，牙齿轻轻磨着柱身，满意地看着沙发上的西里斯频繁地眨着眼睛，握紧拳头，喘着粗气，忍耐着自己的欲望勉强地报着答案。

“3……3德拉克马的粉状……哦，西弗！”

“请叫我斯内普教授，布莱克先生。”西弗吐出西里斯的分身，在大腿内侧落下吻。

“是的，西内堡教授，3德拉克马的粉状氯化铵，两耳草叶粉。”

西弗继续低头吞入西里斯的分身，努力地吞入到最深处，他能感受到西里斯欲望的伞状头部正戳着自己喉咙的软肉，戳得他痒痒的，有点想咳嗽。差不多了。西弗舔舐着嘴里的巨大柱状物体，不断地吞咽着，模拟着下身结合时的感觉。

西里斯从来没想到西弗会主动到帮他做了次深喉。虽然平时西弗也会帮他用嘴解决，但是进入到这样的程度还真的是第一次----进入得太深不方便在他释放的时候吐出来，西弗不喜欢他的那些白浊液体从自己的喉咙里流下去。西里斯掐住自己的大腿，让自己从欲海之中暂时清醒过来，不要过度沉沦。“1掐双角兽角粉，干，干非洲树蛇皮条，硝石，西，斯内普教授，我要……”不用西里斯提醒，西弗也能感觉到嘴里的物体要到极限了。他吐出了一些，伸手掐住了西里斯柱身的底端，阻止他释放的同时继续用舌尖扫着西里斯柱身上的敏感点。

西里斯的眼睛似乎都要变红了，他用力地抓着沙发抱枕，阻止被快感淹没就要发狂的自己。

西弗空出一只手，他牵起西里斯的手放在自己领口的扣子上，带领着西里斯的手解开自己衬衫上最上面的两颗扣子，将西里斯的手放到自己的锁骨上。

“还有几样原料，布莱克先生。”

“汞和铁的锉末，想要变成的那个人身上的东西！”

“回答正确，布莱克先生。现在，解开我的扣子，脱下我的衣服。”

西里斯迅速地脱下西弗的衣服，正准备有下一步行动的时候，西弗松开了掐着西里斯根部的手指，重新含了进去，努力吞咽了几次，第一次让西里斯的白浊流进了自己的喉咙。

“西弗……”西里斯手指穿过西弗的头发，怔怔地看着扶着自己膝盖咳嗽的爱人。

“不喜欢？”西弗皱着眉头按了按自己的喉咙----这东西的味道真的不怎么样，真不知道西里斯每次都是怎么吞下去的。

“不是！我当然喜欢，只是，你不用这样勉强自己的……”

“那你也太高估自己了吧，布莱克？我只是好奇味道而已，你别想太多。”西弗红了脸，见到西里斯又要开口，连忙补充道：“第二个问题……”

“还有第二个？……没事没事，教授您说……”

“那么，请形容一下迷情剂的特征？”西弗低下头舔着西里斯柱身上残留的液体。

“呃，珍珠母的光泽和，啊，嘶，呈螺旋上升的蒸汽。”

“不对。”西弗勒斯停下动作，跨坐到西里斯的身上，“他有黑色的头发，优雅漂亮，深邃的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁，他的一举一动都吸引着无数人的目光。”西弗勒斯在西里斯的喉结上轻轻咬了一口，“我的迷情剂，他叫西里斯•布莱克。”

 

西里斯抱着西弗，把他抵在餐桌上，低头含住双唇，手向西弗身后伸去。西弗双腿环上西里斯的腰，双手插在西里斯的头发里，用臀部蹭着西里斯的分身：“直接，直接进来。”西弗离开西里斯的双唇，在他耳边吹了一口气。

“你会疼的，西弗。扩张很快，你忍忍。”西里斯伸进两根手指，旋转着抚平通道里的褶皱。

“我说，直接进来。”西弗推开了西里斯，喘着气盯着他的眼睛提出自己的要求。

西里斯抽出手指，头部在西弗的穴口蹭了蹭，皱着眉头，有些为难----他不想弄疼西弗，也不想反驳西弗的要求。半晌，叹了口气，把西弗的脑袋按在自己的左肩膀上：“疼就咬，记住了？”

在穴口蹭了蹭，西里斯伸手抹了些西弗后穴里流出来的透明液体在自己的柱身上，慢慢地挤了进去。

西弗在西里斯刚进去的时候就毫不犹豫地咬住了西里斯的肩膀，引得西里斯痛呼一声，猛地向前冲刺了好一段，将整根没入。他抱着西弗的腰，缓慢地动了起来。还没有完全扩张的甬道里容纳着西里斯巨大的欲望，一点点的移动都可以带给西弗莫大的刺激。西里斯慢进慢出地动了一会，听见怀里的西弗发出了细小的呻吟声，知道他已经适应了，便也没再忍着，按倒西弗，撑在餐桌上快速地抽动了起来。

西弗背后是冰凉的餐桌，身前是西里斯火热的身躯，他架在中间，冷热交替，冰火两重天。西里斯伏在西弗的身上，一只手揉着西弗胸前早已挺立起来的红豆，另外一只手向下伸去，配合着身体的节奏开始套弄西弗膨胀的欲望。

没有人比西里斯更熟悉西弗全身上下的敏感点，没有人比西里斯更知道怎么样让西弗意乱情迷，沦陷于欲望：他的嘴唇落在西弗的耳后，深情温柔地亲吻着，吸出一个又一个的红痕；他的手指捏起西弗胸前的一点，微微用力地掐着，剩下的手指在周围打转按压；另外一只手用粗糙一些的手掌在西弗欲望的头部最柔软的位置摩擦着，让一声声越来越甜腻，越来越动情，越来越大声的呻吟溢出西弗的唇；柱身在西弗体内缓慢地进出，每次都能够擦过西弗敏感的腺体，却又不真正地带给他最大的刺激，从不重重地顶上他的敏感点，他的腺体，从不重重地贯穿他，往往只进入一半，让西弗欲罢不能，被撩拨得眼中水汽朦胧。

“进来！全部！西里……”西弗的话语被西里斯的吻堵住，还没有，西弗，现在还不行。西里斯勾起一个笑，继续吻着西弗，不然他说话，身下仍然似有似无地撩拨着西弗。

西弗真是恨透了西里斯这幅吃定他的样子了！他明明知道自己最是受不了这样的撩拨，可是每每都喜欢这样撩拨自己，然后等着自己忍受不住，带着哭腔开口求饶。可是西弗也爱惨了西里斯这样的撩拨，若有若无的触碰带来的快感远远胜过直来直往的刺激：身上这个人知道自己所有的敏感点，知道自己想要怎样的欢爱，就算是在欢爱中也丝毫不改他爱捉弄人的性子。西弗勒斯•斯内普爱的不就是这样的西里斯•布莱克吗？

西里斯知道西弗会纵容他这个小小的恶趣味，他也知道适可而止。

“Say it, say it, Sev.”

西弗躺在西里斯的身下，眼前是昏暗的灯光和爱人闪闪发亮的眼眸。

“I want you, Sirius, Severus•Snape wants Sirius•Black. Fuck me, my Pad foot.”

“Yes, Professor. Snape.”吻去西弗眼角的生理性泪水，西里斯在他双唇上印下一吻。

西里斯双手抱住西弗，身下开始全力冲刺，双唇含着西弗的耳垂轻咬，在西弗的呻吟中一起释放了出来。

 

“没有下一次了，西里斯。我不会再求你了。”

“不，你会的，西弗。”

 

四年后。

哈利现在已经是一个七岁的帅气小男孩了，虽然脸上还有婴儿肥，但是这并不影响他成功地变成了一个能收到广大同龄小女生巧克力手作蛋糕甜品的七岁小孩。

现在这个帅气的七岁小孩正站在蜘蛛尾巷斯内普教授家门前唉声叹气----他已经敲了半个小时的门了！为什么西里斯还不来开门呀！他还等着西弗勒斯教他熬魔药呢----他学了四年的草药，现在终于可以开始熬魔药啦！

“你好，你也是来找斯内普教授的吗？我之前怎么没有见过你？”哈利被拍了拍肩膀，回过头，看见了一个金发蓝眼，皮肤白皙的小男孩----他们差不多大。

“你好，我今天刚来。”哈利觉得眼前这个男孩有些眼熟，但是他想不起来在哪里见过他，“你知道为什么西里斯还不来开门吗？”

“西里斯？你认识西里斯舅舅？”

咦，这对话，似曾相识啊。

“你是？”哈利心里有一种不好的预感，不是吧，这就是四年前那个傻到以为自己穿了匈牙利树蜂套装就能喷火的马尔福家小傻子？

“德拉科，德拉科•马尔福。你是？”德拉科伸出手，等着对面小男孩的介绍。

“哈利•波特，”哈利皮笑肉不笑地回握住了德拉科的手，“好久不见，匈牙利树蜂。现在还以为自己能喷火吗？”

德拉科被匈牙利树蜂这个新称呼给吓到了，等听完哈利的话，他想起来眼前这个人是谁了。

“是你！拿扫帚打我的那个小巫师！”德拉科愤怒地甩开哈利的手，“你以为你好到哪里去？骑个扫帚还要小精灵掌控方向！白痴！”

“总比你傻到相信自己是匈牙利树蜂要好得多！傻子！”

“白痴波特！”

“傻子马尔福！”

“白痴波特！”

“傻子马尔福！”

 

“够了！”门突然打开，西弗伸手扣上袍子上的最后一颗扣子，挡住西里斯留下的吻痕，“你们要是想吵架就回去，要是想学习就闭嘴乖乖进门！”一大早就被西里斯吃干抹净的西弗心情十分不好，放下话就转身向房间里走去。

哈利瞪了一眼德拉科，冲着他“略略略”地吐着舌头，接着迈着他的小短腿能迈开的最大距离进入了房间。

德拉科走进房间，关上门，在心里发誓：一定要在魔药上超过那个白痴波特！


End file.
